


Jet Set

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [259]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: One day Klaus gets a note containing a picture of his painting at the Hermitage and the words "I'm waiting"
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [259]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Jet Set

It took him an embarrassingly short time to send for the jet, but Klaus couldn’t make himself regret the impulse - not when he found her already waiting in his St. Petersburg flat within hours of her message. “You didn’t run into any problems with Dmitri?”

Clearly having made herself at home, Caroline offered him her glass with the vodka perfectly chilled. “I shouldn’t be surprised you have well-staffed lodgings all over the world, but it was nice to be welcomed into the building with a grocery delivery and a bouquet of fresh flowers. A girl could get used to this.”

“My evil plans usually work out in my favor,” he quipped, taking a long sip to revel in the fact that she was there. _She_ had called _him_. “What did you have in mind for this little reunion, sweetheart?”

She bit her lip and shrugged. “I was passing through town, thought I’d take in all that art and culture you’re always talking about. When I finally tracked down your painting, I couldn’t _not_ reach out.”

Smirking, he stepped closer to hand her the drink back. “I’m glad you did.”

Her smile grew until her eyes shined with affection. “So am I.”


End file.
